EDDY : une mort revisitée
by maxlys33
Summary: Une nouvelle fic basée sur la relation Catherine/Sara au travers de l'enquête sur la mort d'Eddy.
1. Introduction

_**Eddy : une mort revisitée **_

_**Introduction et mot de l'auteur : **_

Bonjour, alors voilà ma nouvelle fic. Basée sur l'affaire « Eddy », l'ex de Catherine. On reste dans le même contexte (à quelques détails près).

Bon je vous préviens tout de suite, je suis partie dans un léger délire, Sara est l'un des personnages principaux, mais je vais essayer de ne pas trop oublier Catherine. Les autres membres de l'équipe seront présents.

Posons le décor : Catherine voit l'affaire de la mort d'Eddy confiée à Sara. Mais les relations entre Catherine et Sara ne sont pas au beau fixe, bien au contraire. Catherine n'a pas confiance en Sara.

Sara de son côté est sous pression. Elle doit résoudre cette enquête. Il le faut, pour l'équipe, ses relations avec Catherine, mais surtout pour Catherine et Lindsey.

Alors bonne lecture, et surtout quelques remarques bonnes ou mauvaises !


	2. ACTE I : DECOUVERTE MACABRE

_**ACTE I : DECOUVERTE MACABRE**_

Catherine reçu un coup de téléphone. Elle décrocha, mais le son qui sortit de l'appareil était inintelligible. Quelques minutes plus tard, son téléphone sonna de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, Catherine reconnut la voix de sa fille qui lui demandait de l'aide.

D'après les faibles indications qu'elle eue de sa fille, elle réussit à la retrouver, dans un canal inondé.

Lindsey est coincée dans une voiture à moitié submergée dans l'eau. Seule dans la voiture, Catherine se précipite pour la faire sortir de là. Après quelques minutes et de gros efforts, elle y parvint enfin, juste avant l'arrivée de Jim Brass, de son équipe et des secours.

Lindsey et Catherine sont prises en charge par les secours, alors que cette dernière ne cesse de se demander où peut être Eddy. Comment a-t-il pu abandonner sa fille dans une telle situation. Certes, il n'est pas le plus parfait voir simplement un homme bien, mais il reste un bon père quand il décide d'être présent.

Catherine : « Ma chérie, où est ton père ? »

Lindsey : « Je ne sais pas maman, il est parti. Il m'a dit qu'il revenait, de ne pas bouger. Mais il n'est pas revenu et l'eau est montée. J'ai eu peur et je t'ai appelé. »

Catherine : « Ma chérie, j'ai eu tellement peur. Je suis certaine que ton père a une bonne raison pour t'avoir laissé. »

Pendant ce temps, Jim Brass lance les équipes à la recherche d'Eddy, et commence à chercher des indices, une raison à tout ça.

_**« …. »**_

_**L'histoire continue juste après que le corps de l'ex-mari de Cath fut retrouvé sous ce tunnel nauséabond et que l'enquête soit confiée à Sara.**_

_**« … »**_

_**Au laboratoire : **_

Catherine arrive en courant dans le bureau de Grissom. Elle rentre sans même frapper. Grissom, penché sur son bureau, lève les yeux et regarde son amie.

Catherine : « Gil, je peux savoir pourquoi tu me fais ça ? »

Grissom : « De quoi parles-tu ? »

Catherine : « Comment peux-tu confier l'enquête d'Eddy à Sara ? A tout le monde sauf à elle ! »

Grissom : « Sara est tout à fait compétente, et autant que les autres pour résoudre cette enquête. Ils sont tous sur une enquête. Sara est la seule de disponible, et je te le répète, Sara est tout à fait compétente. »

Catherine : « Sara ne connaît pas Vegas, elle ne me connaît pas, et sa manie de fouiner partout … »

Grissom : « Catherine, s'il te plaît ! Tu peux ne pas apprécier Sara, mais cela n'empêche qu'elle est une brillante enquêtrice, et ça, tu ne lui enlèveras pas ! »

Catherine regarde Grissom quelques instants, puis sort du bureau, furieuse que Sara est l'enquête, et qu'elle n'est pas obtenu gain de cause.

Catherine ruminée furieuse dans le couloir du LVPD, « comment ose-t-il me faire ça. Donner l'enquête à Sara, il savait que je serais contre ! Elle n'y arrivera jamais, et j'ai promis à Lindsey de trouver le coupable … », tout en ruminant, elle fonça directement dans quelqu'un. Pas n'importe qui, Sara Siddle !

Sara : « Oh, Catherine, …, je suis désolée … pour … Eddy et pour t'avoir bousculé, je ne t'ai pas vu … »

Catherine : « Pas la peine de t'excuser, ni pour Eddy, tu ne le connaissais même pas, et pour m'avoir bousculé. Ne te fatigue pas à faire semblant. »

Sara : « Catherine, je te tiendrais au courant de la moindre avancée, du moindre indice, de manière … officieuse, bien entendu ?! »

Catherine : « De quoi tu parles, l'enquête ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais te la laisser ? Tu rêves ! A tout le monde sauf à toi ! ».

Sara : « Je sais que nous avons des différents, que nous sommes que très rarement d'accord, mais je t'assure, j'utiliserai tous les moyens pour retrouver le ou les coupables. »

Catherine, tournant le dos à Sara, « je ne te laisserai pas l'enquête, tu peux en être certaine ! ».

Sara, jette un œil sur sa collègue, et repart dans ses dossiers, à la recherche d'indices, de suspects potentiels …., tout en se jurant de trouver le coupable et d'honorer sa promesse.

_**A suivre :**_

_**Catherine met son nez dans l'enquête. Premier CLASH entre Sara et Catherine (elle n'a rien à faire dans l'enquête).**_


End file.
